runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Assault on Community
Issue *http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Law:WEB_Act WEB Act *http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Expropriation_of_the_Clan_Wiki Expropriation of the Clan Wiki Per the two preceding links, an external community has made a purposeful intent to assume the entirety of this wiki for personal use. Their self declared intent to expropriate our public wiki for the purposes of their private governmental structure is in direct violation of Global Wiki Policies as well as Runescape Clan Wiki Policy. According to this external political entity's publicly viewable resources, This action is the directive of the Universal Triumvirate's Executive Branch. The Executive branch is directed by particular offices, of whom Nathan Maine is the listed Major Executive, and whom Lanclot Rice is listed as the Minor Executive. I motion that these users, User:Triumvirate Department of State and User:Lanclot Rice have all editing privileges removed until a public apology has been placed on their respective talk pages, and I move that all special privileges held by their account be revoked until they can earn the trust of the community through constructive addition to the wiki's content. I also uphold as an administrator of this wiki, that this action was committed through conspiracy, and that all review of this particular motion be done so by individuals whom are not- nor have ever been- affiliated with the political organization in question. This shall help to ensure the neutrality of community discussion and the findings regarding this motion. Representatives of a nation that has committed war crimes are not allowed to preside over the judicial preceding to determine resolution. Comments Locks the page where only registered users can edit it... I'm never issueing an apology. I had no foul intent, this was no act of war. This was an act of stabalization. Deny me right here, You'll martyr me. No support at all. Sincerely, 01:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*You severely misinterpret, and this wiki remains independent as it should. The "WEB Act", if you want to bring Triumvirate law into this, allowed for me to come in here and clean it up because Major Executive Maine was insisting on how terrible the management and care here was and that something needed to be done. I'm not here to take control of anything, I'm here to make sure this wiki is healthy, safe, and actually attended to. I will refuse to apologize, as will Mr. Rice, as we are here to AIDE this wiki. Do not order me around ever again. We had resolved things, and now you bring them up again. Triumvirate Department of State 02:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *There is absolutely no justification for this to even be discussed. No one is trying to become a dictator of anything, besides perhaps the sitting sysops here... but that's another matter. Theodore Crown (talk) 04:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Support'- 00:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *'In total and absolute opposition' due to extraordinary bias on behalf of The.Draziw, and lack of education on the subject matter. Triumvirate Department of State 02:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Draz, you are a biased administrator and should step down as myself and many other members of this community have asked. Don't target one group and don't twist their intentions. Nremni (talk) 04:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *'Oppose' This is a disrespectul action biased towards a particular faction, something no sysop should ever do. Theodore Crown (talk) 04:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) My (MinigameGod) Opinion Please refer to Forum:Petition_approved_by_Wikia_Staff for my opinions that may overlap arguments. From my understanding from the reading of comments of union members and from the Triumvirate's own wiki: I first ask the Triumvirate Union what you/they believe this wiki is in relation to the union, as quoted by one of your laws,"WEB Act": '' *Absolute: Absolute Triumvirate presence shall be defined as a site being owned by the Triumvirate *Vibrant: The Triumvirate does not own the site but is a significant and powerful part of the site’s community and holds some reasonable authority there. *Limited: The Triumvirate does not own the site but is a very minor part of the site’s community and holds little to no authority there. *Challenged: The Triumvirate either previously held absolute presence on the site but is being engaged on the site and has lost absolute management there, or is attempting to gain absolute presence on the site. *Commercial: The Triumvirate maintains a private sector connection to a site for commercial purposes, but may or may not have any authority on such site. *Diplomatic: The Triumvirate maintains only a diplomatic presence (such as on an ally’s site) *None: The Triumvirate holds no presence on the site.'' And what would it be if all the admins stepped down and Triumvirate continued as sole b'crat? # The Triumvirate Union has publicly stated that they plan to take-over this wiki's management. They follow union rules and policies that are determined off-site and are considered useless. Several policies (ask me to link them to you if you like) state that this is not to be tolerated, that no external force is to use such a wiki as ours for their own advantage and that measures should be taken place to always keep the wiki unbiased. # Currently, your union has made several pages that I have turned a blind-eye to such as government strategies. Please tell me where these have been used in a RuneScape clan to date. "...This Wiki should focus only on the clan aspect of the game" and "this Wiki is to provide information about various clans within RuneScape" are both from this wiki's policy. Such articles do not relate to RuneScape or Clans. Governments or unions sure, but I personally believe that this wiki is no place for it. A more general page like "Clan Leadership Strategies" or "How to run a Clan" is more acceptable with a brief description and external links for more information is what I would think follows policy. # It saddens me that you feel you have to "secure" this wiki from its current admins just because we were inactive like the rest of the wiki. # Your union's definition for expropriation is “the taking possession of, especially for the public use and holding by the government, thus divesting the title and rights of the previous owner”... So let me get this straight, you came to this wiki, under your WEB Act from an external group/wiki, to take possession of this wiki, just because... we were inactive? # You need to state the reasons for your sudden interest in this wiki. Please do not play us as children, this wiki has been inactive by practically all users, including Zerouh, including your Triumvirate-owned pages, for months. Why now? Why with all this force? Why when you coincidentally had a policy allowing you to try and take possession of this wiki? I'm honestly shocked and weirded out by all of this. I am hoping to god that I have mis-read some of your union laws. You can apologise any moment for your rudeness to the admins for interpreting this scenario wrong, as your sudden interest in this wiki does seem very strange, as well as the sudden increase in Triumvirate and Triumvirate-affiliated users. The admins are only trying to protect this wiki and you have given incredible reason by your actions and words, for us to doubt your sincereness to the cause of this wiki. Theodore, please refer to my post on the other forum in action about my opinions on accounts and users with only argumentative contributions to this wiki. I do apologise if you find anything I have said offensive, because believe me, I sure would. But I am not convinced, nor are the other admins - it seems that you are here to give us a power-struggle, to try and relieve our experienced grip of the wiki and to put this wiki into biased disrepute! I hope I am wrong. Looking forward to your response, 10:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*Per our WEB Act, our presence here is intended to be vibrant. Where we could come in, help the site out, act as an impartial party, and do what is necessary for the best of this site. So far we have been met with nothing but disrespectful hostility which has been completely unreasonable. If all admins stepped down it would still be vibrant as the community would hold ultimate authority still of course. ::We are not taking control of this wiki, for the last time. We are not trying to take advantage of any situation or anything, I was sent in here after the WEB Act was passed as a humanitarian effort if anything, to HELP this site, not to become its dictator, to imply otherwise is simply wrong and inaccurate. I am the least biased party here as I have nothing but a professional relationship with any other member of the community and am backed by a stable political system. ::If you believe government strategies, political systems, economic discourse, or anything else in that general subject matter are valid information for clans or unions or other groups, then I beg to differ strongly. They are essential and are good learning tools for clans new and old for how to form stable political systems. ::We had to "secure" this wiki because it was falling into disrepair due to inactive admins. This was not any kind of attack against you or any admin here, surely you must understand that. ::For the last time, WE ARE NOT TAKING CONTROL OF THIS SITE. Do you think I'm lying when I keep saying that, because I'm not. I say it because apparently it's not clear. The WEB Act has several stages (all of which you noted) of Triumvirate presence, and I named "Vibrant" as the intended one, NOT "Absolute". ::The policy isn't for us to take possession, stop insinuating that. Do you need me to walk you through the story again? Our Major Executive Nathan Maine, a Progressive (a political party generally dedicated towards foreign affairs, Keynesianism economics, humanitarian causes, and public good), recently entered his second term. At the onset of this term he proposed the WEB Act, which is a law with dozens of intended purposes, a majority of the law has nothing to do with this wiki. Major Executive Maine and I noticed that this wiki had fallen into disrepair and deserved saving, so as an impartial party and one with an incredible allocation of resources behind it, we decided it would be a good idea to come and help this site out. We are not taking possession, we are not taking control, we are here for purely humanitarian reasons to help clean this wiki up and make sure it stays in good hands and doesn't disintegrate over time. ::This consistent berating of people here who have been members of this community for a long time just due to an outside association is inappropriate. How about you don't pretend to understand our policies or intents, as you are not us, and because this Union has stood by this wiki for years and, without us, this wiki would be in a far worse state than it is. Do not discriminate against or persecute people because of their affiliations, we are an unbiased party here to help, not to take control. The community, this wiki's bureaucrat, even our community (which is a vast number of wikia users as well, not that our community holds significant clout here of course), and many others support us here. The only ones in opposition are the standing management to this wiki who were previously inactive and who had allowed the wiki to deteriorate into the state it is in. I mean no offense to any of you, and I hope you don't mean any offense to me or anyone taking my side (even those not affiliated), I am here to help, nothing more, nothing less. ::I'm sure we're all very tired, sleepy, and exhausted from this constant fighting and arguing. Can we agree to lay down our arms for a day? Just a day? Let's all take a breath, take a step back, give our minds some time to think, eat a good meal, and... if we must... we can resume this later. But I think a breath, a big meal, and some sleep would be good for everyone here. :D Triumvirate Department of State 13:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Protect This Page Discussion is left to the entire community, any who wish to be heard shall be heard. No harm comes from this. Pages should only be protected when there is potential damage to the page, which there is not. Triumvirate Department of State 14:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *Please reread part 1 of Minigame God's posting on the other forum. He was very clear. Do not revert the lock again or there will be consequences. 15:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*Just because MinigameGod says something, does not mean it is right. He is not in charge here any more than I am or you are. Every single voice will be heard if they wish to speak up, no one will be prevented from speaking their mind even if this wiki's administration ignores them or attempts to stop them. Triumvirate Department of State 15:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ENOUGH I am issuing a final statement here. The.Draziw, you are removed from status as a sysop permanently until you can once again display the proper attitude needed to operate and behave appropriately on this wiki. There is no evidence for any assault on community and my decision stands. Excel, MinigameGod, Triumvirate Department of State, you three will cooperate peacefully or so help me I will see that each of you are removed from any rights you believe you have on this wiki. These forum pages will be CLOSED as the subject matter is at an end. No attacks will be made by any of you against any of the other, and everyone will cease to be hostile and will actually work for the best of the wiki instead of themselves. Do not make me regret not being stricter. I am appalled by how childish all four of you have been. 15:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Furthermore, Excel and the Triumvirate, you both walk an extremely fine line and I am one wrong move away from removing both of your sysop rights as well. Do not make me regret not doing it yet and do not test me. 15:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC)